Christi Sully: Warrior of the Omaticaya
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Christi Sully is a warrior. She is a part of the People. She is content. But she is also insanely jealous. She is in love with Tsu'tey, not only her brother's enemy (so it seems) but destined to be mated with Neytiri. Christi is on a mission to find the perfect solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, my lovely readers! I'm glad you took the time to check out "Christi Sully: Warrior of the Omaticaya!" This is Christi's story of love, hate, and sacrifice. Read on to find out what happens!**

I'm being driven insane by my closest friends.

Jen Quaritch is the main reason I'm going insane. She's my roommate, and I am up to my wit's end with that girl. She's as far from what you'd consider a "girl" as you could get. She wears her uniform baggy, unlike all the other girls here, who like the uniform super-skinny to make good impressions on the hot male soldiers that we have around here. I, of course, have no interest in any of them.

Jen is awful in the mornings, especially. I'll wake up to her singing along to "I'm a Bitch" by Meredith Brooks, a song she only likes because it has dirty lyrics. Either that or "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. She'll sing either song in the shower. I am very slowly being driven insane by this.

Another person who drives me insane is Norm Spellman. He's got an unbearable crush on me, and he always tags along on any mission I go on, and he insists on following me everywhere, anyways. It's impossible to escape Norm.

This is why I usually hang in the armor bay around Trudy Chaco, one of the pilots for the science sorties. She's one of the few people, aside from me, who's stayed sane. I'm very slowly losing my sanity, but it's dragging out thanks to Trudy.

So my decision to come to Pandora in the first place is a mystery to me.

I guess I just wanted to get away. I was a low-down, poor person who was on mortgage with nothing better to do than hit up bars and beat up guys who were doing bad business. I usually got kicked out after that. But once arriving on Pandora, my whole life changed.

For the first time, I had friends. I immediately befriended Jennifer Quaritch and Trudy Chaco, who I mentioned earlier. Jen's all right, despite her faults that I listed. And even though Norm Spellman is unbearable, he's a genuine, all-around nice guy who'll do anything I need him to.

Trudy lets me fly the Samson 1-6, her helicopter, sometimes, because I'm the only one whom she trusts Sam with. That's what she calls the copter.

The only ones who really get on my nerves are Colonel Miles Quaritch, head of security and Jen's brother, and Parker Selfridge, the manager of the whole operation. His mission is to tear down Hometree, the home of the People, for a supply of unobtanium. The home of my people. But so far, he doesn't know enough about the tree to tear it down, and he needs someone to get the Na'vi to evacuate. He doesn't want to hurt them, but he will if he has to.

So that's pretty much the summary of my life. Sounds strange. But I guess that's what you'll need to know.

* * *

Someone slapped my face. It wasn't like they were trying to hurt me, but they were trying to wake me up. Get me to respond. "Chris, hey, let's go! C'mon, girl, that's it!" Jen's voice urged me. "Chris!" Her voice was sharper now.

I blinked twice, and my vision cleared. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"You were in for eighteen hours today!" Jen exclaimed. "C'mon, you're going to miss supper."

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"2200" Jen replied. "It's time for supper. C'mon."

I stood up and followed Jen to the dining room. "Yum, chicken," Jen said. "My favourite."

I rolled my eyes. Did she have to be so damn positive about everything?

"So, what's up in the life of Miss Warrior?" Jen asked.

"I'm almost there," I sighed lustfully. "Sooooooooooo close to getting my clan name. Eytukan is already trying to decide what it's going to be."

"It's going to be great," Jen assured me. "Clan names are so pretty."

"And what's up in the life of your avatar?" I asked.

"I'm lost," Jen almost wailed. "I'm lost in the woods! Trudy took me out to explore the other day, but a thanator chased me, and I got lost!"

"Calm down, Jen. Where are you?" I asked.

"I don't know, but there's this weird pink tree there..." Jen began, but I gasped.

"The Tree of Souls!" I exclaimed. "I will find you there, Jen. Just stay where you are the next time you go in."

"I will," Jen promised, "So long as I'm not eaten by anything first." She let out a soft growl.

"All right, folks, it's time for some shut-eye!" Jen's brother snapped. "Everyone to your dorms!"

Jen and I went back to our dorm. She decided to take a shower, which made me groan. I had to try to sleep amongst her wailing:

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed!" at the top of her lungs. If only she could hear how bad she sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I was woken by Jen's awful singing. She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and another drying her hair. She changed into the camouflage uniform that was required for everyone here.

"Come on, Chris, let's get going," Jen said. "Got a big day. I need you to goddamn find me already."

"Just let me eat a little breakfast, and then I will," I assured her. "And after we see the new shipment. Quaritch's new guys are coming in today. I forgot to tell you, he wants us to see them inside."

"_Awesome_!" Jen exclaimed. "Yeah, let's do that, and _then_ you can find me."

I changed into the uniform. "Damn, girl, you can _work_ that thing," Jen commented.

Everyone always says that the uniform works to my advantage. The uniform makes me look thin and skinny. It makes my curves more prominent. My waist-length black hair makes me look badass, so I'm told.

Jen and I put on our air masks and left the building. The new recruits were coming in.

"Come on, people, let's go!" I called. "Don't hang around all day!"

"Nice batch," Jen commented. "Look at all this new meat!"

The last man came in a wheelchair. "Hey, look," I said.

"Meal's on wheels!" Jen exclaimed. "Man, that is just wrong."

"Jen!" I snapped. "Are you really going there?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Kidding," she said hastily.

Jen and I followed the recruits inside. Norm Spellman, the guy who had an unbearable crush on me, was talking up the guy in the wheelchair.

"And this here is Jen Quaritch and Christi Sully," he said, noticing us.

"Hey, Norm," I said. "Hi. Who's this?"

"This is Jake Sully," said Norm.

"_Jake_?" I exclaimed.

Jake Sully was my brother's name. I'd left him behind when I'd come here.

"You decided to come!" I cried. "But where's Tom? Wasn't he supposed to be coming?"

"He's dead," said Jake.

My head suddenly started to ache. "I- I need a minute," I said. I couldn't believe it. Tom, my brother, Jake's twin brother, dead?

I needed to go out. I needed to be in my avatar. I needed to be with the People.

I was sad that I'd miss my brother getting used to his avatar, but at the moment I didn't really give a shit. I sprinted to the room and got into my tube.

"Send me in," I called to Max, the operator. I shut myself inside and went into the world of the Na'vi.


End file.
